Let it snow
by lexiCULLEN
Summary: AU; Christmas was coming closer but there was no snow. But when Bella Swan and Edward Cullen meet each other, fall in love, and go through crazy adventures, will that soon change ? Cute story about living life and falling in love.


Let it snow

Chapter 1

It was a predictably cold day in December, and yet there was no snow. The weather forecast kept predicting snow, but it never came.

I wasn't one for snow. It was drier than rain, yes, until it melted, then you were in for some trouble. However, the snow always kind of brought lightness to the holiday season, a beautiful concept to winter. When the snow first fell, it was breathtaking. Everything would be covered in white, so white that it almost brought light to darkness. The snow would seem like it sparkled, just for your pleasure. It was wonderful.

It always snowed in Forks during Christmas, ever since I was a little girl. But this year it was different. No one knew why it wasn't snowing, but everyone was hoping it would soon.

What's a Christmas in Forks without snow?

That same day, my roommate and I, Bella Swan, went to the mall for some last minute Christmas shopping. It was December the 20th and we were still missing a few gifts.

As I walked into a coffee shop for a nice, warm cup of hot chocolate, Rosalie decided to pop into this antique shop a few stores down to find something for her mother.

"I'll be right back!" She promised. "Don't worry, you wont be alone for long." She gave me a wink and exited.

What she didn't know, for the most part, was that I actually kind of enjoyed being alone. I didn't want to lead a lonely life, but it gave me time to think about things without any distractions.

Such as, what am I going to do this Christmas?

Rose was spending the day with all of her family. She also wanted to find a boyfriend during the holidays, which for Rose wouldn't be hard at all. She was gorgeous.

All of my other friends were either gone somewhere for the holidays or spending it with their families.

I would have spent my Christmas holidays with my mom, but her and her boyfriend Phil decided to go on vacation. All I know was that it was somewhere tropical and very hot, because like me, my mother didn't do well with snow.

I would probably spend the day with Charlie, but that wasn't much. What was I supposed to do all through the Christmas break?! Sure, I suppose I could arrange a few things with some friends but that only took up a few days of the two weeks I have off.

Work will keep me busy for a few hours a day, but I still wasn't sure what I would do after that. Rosalie was only coming back during the end of the first week!

If only I had a boyfriend! I could spend the holidays with him. We could skate in an outdoor rink, surrounded by twinkling lights, with a gazebo to the side. It would snow lightly, just enough to complete this beautiful scene…

I was daydreaming. That was never a good sign.

"Ugh." I groaned. I still didn't know what I was doing!

"Are you alright?" I heard an alluring male voice whisper in my ear.

I turned around too fast and my chair came down with me, causing a huge scene in the coffee shop. As usual, I blushed a light pink, once again embarrassed by my clumsiness. The music in the coffee shop stopped, and people started to gather around me. Perfect.

I heard a musical laugh and suddenly a hand appeared, offering to help me get up.

"Do you need some help?" the mysterious stranger asked, then chuckling once more.

Angered by his evident humor, I stood up too fast and tripped over the chair. I fell into his arms.

For the first time, I looked up to his face.

He was gorgeous! Emerald green eyes that were shining with joy and humor, a breathtaking smile that was white as can be, a strong jaw and perfect features. His hair was an odd but flattering shade of bronze. It fell over his eyes, slightly saturated with the rain that was falling lightly from the sky.

"Uh, my name's Edward Cullen." He said a little awkwardly, but with humor.

I was wondering why he took that tone when I realized I was still in his arms.

Quickly, before I could embarrass myself further, I straightened myself out. "I'm Bella Swan." I giggled.

"Nice to meet you." He grinned.

"You too." I smiled nervously.

"So are you always this clumsy?" He asked and then laughed out loud.

I glared playfully at him and was about to come up with a brilliant comeback when suddenly I looked into his eyes. Bad idea. They were absolutely breathtaking and I couldn't think straight. I blurted out the truth.

"Yeah, I actually am. This is not the first time I've fallen in front of a crowd. Trust me, I've done worse." I grinned, remembering every single clumsy thing I've done. There was too many to count!

He chuckled again. "So why don't you find someone who can catch you when you fall?" he asked a little more seriously this time.

"Like a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied, a sweet smile on his face.

"I haven't found anyone yet. And besides, guys don't really strive to be with me." I answered honestly.

"I find that hard to believe." He uttered. I looked at him for a long time, wondering why he took such an interest in me. I've never felt this way about a stranger before.

"It's true." I told him.

"Then you should change that." Edward said.

"Oh really?" I smiled.

"Mhm," Edward was looking at me with a playful smile on his face. "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" He suddenly asked.

He saw the evident shock on my face and laughed.

I couldn't speak. Why would this beautiful stranger take such interest in me, an average girl with nothing to offer?

It was then that I saw Rose standing outside, her eyes on me. She was mouthing something along the lines of "Who is that!?"

She definitely wanted to know, but I wasn't going to let her ruin the moment.

She saw my face and got the hint that she should leave. Before she took off though, she gave me a look, one that I knew very well.

She would want to know all the details.

I then realized he was waiting patiently for my answer.

"Oh! Sorry. Sure." I smiled, but even I could hear the nerves in my voice.

He laughed at my nervousness.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" He asked.

"That sounds great." I smiled. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." I smiled.

He leaned in close and kissed my cheek, and while he was pulling away he whispered seductively in my ear.

"I can't wait until tonight."

And then he left, walking smoothly out of the doors and disappeared in the crowd.

****That's right! I'm back! Well, for now at least. I know I haven't been on FF in so long, its crazy. Like you don't even know how long it's been. I've been extremely busy with EVERYTHING, school, friends, drama, family, and now that it's Christmas, it's even busier but I decided that since I have 2 weeks off school I shou****ld write a little fanfic for you guys. Review please, =) I love you all! Next chapter should be up sometime soon. Thanks SO much! (L) XD**


End file.
